Barrows
Barrows is a combat based minigame in soulsplit in which the objective is to defeat the six Barrows brothers. Each Brother resides in its own tomb which does not change place. To fight a brother, click search on the Sarcophagus. A Brother will then appear and attack the player. One of the tombs will not contain a brother, rather, it will be a secret tunnel, which leads to the Chest. The player must first defeat the five other brothers before entering. Barrows is the only way to obtain barrows equipment besides in PvP drops. Unlike RuneScape, once the player discovers the secret tunnel and enters it, he is moved directly towards the reward chest and does not have to run through the catacombs. How to get there! There are TWO ways to get to Barrows one is with the Ring of Dueling teleport and the other is by useing the "Minigames" teleport. Rings of Dueling are purchasable from Giles, ''niles , miles '' at the armoury in Varrock. The locations of the brothers - Setups you should use! It is importent to note that the melee brothers have high defence, and without the correct protection prayers, can hit hard and consistently. Therefore, it is not recommended to do this activity at under 43 prayer, unless the player is Ice Barraging. Melee Setup Weapon: Chaotic Rapier>Chaotic longsword>Abyssal Whip>Dragon Scimitar * For extremes, Sir Owen's longsword has priority over every above weapon. Sidearm: Defenders>Dragonfire Shield>Unholy book Platebody:Verac's brassard (only if lord or sir)> Vesta's Chainbody>Statius's platebody>Torva platebody>Bandos chestplate>Fighter Torso Platelegs: Vesta's Chainskirt>Statius's platelegs>Torva platelegs>Bandos Tassets>Verac's skirt Gloves: Rfd Gloves>Regen Brace>Combat Bracelet Ring: Berserker (i) > Onyx (i) > Dragonstone (i) > Diamond (i) > Warrior (i) > Vigour. *Onyx (i) takes priority over Berserker (i) on Melee Brothers, if using whip, Warrior (i) takes priority. Vigour should always be used when performing specials. Boots: Steadfast>Dragon boots> Rune boots> Climbing boots. Amulet: Fury>Glory. Cape: Completionist>Max>Fire cape>Bounty hunter capes Helmet: Verac's helm (only if lord or sir)>Helm of Neitiznot>Berserker helm>Verac's helm. Special Weapon: Dragon Claws>Korasi's Sword>Dragon Dagger. Full d'harok's works very well when using the special effect at low hp. Magic Setup Weapon: Chaotic Staff>Staff of light>Master wand>Zuriel's Staff>Ancient Staff *Master wand takes priority over Zuriel's staff because Miasmic spells are not recommended in Barrows. Sidearm: Arcane Spirit Shield>Farseer Kiteshield>Mage's Book>Unholy book> Body: Virtus Robe top>Zuriel's Robe top>Ahrim's robetop>Infinity robe top>Mystic top. Legs: Virtus Robe legs>Zuriel's Robe bottom>Ahrim's robe bottom>Inifinity bottom>Mystic Bottom Gloves:Rfd Gloves>Regen brace>Combat Bracelet Ring: Seer's (i)>Onyx (i)>Lunar (i)>Dragonstone (i)>Diamond (i) Boots:Ragefire boots>Infinity boots>Mystic boots Amulet: Arcane Stream Necklace>Fury>Glory Cape: Completionist Cape>Max Cape>God cloaks>Fire Cape Helmet: Virtus Mask>Zuriel's Hood>Healer Hat>Farseer helm>Ahrim's Hood>Infinity Hat>Mystic Hood Special Attack: N/A unless the player is using melee specials. The Barrows Brothers! ' Dharok' the Wretched Dharok is a melee based brother that hits the hardest of any one. Dharok hits harder the lower health he is at. At low lifepoints, Dharok can hit in the high 600s so it is highly advised to turn off protection prayers AFTER the death animation occurs if the player wishes to conserve prayer. Protection prayers are mandatory, unless the player is using a freezing spell. Protection Prayer to Use: Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee Recommended method of killing: Mage, preferably Ancient Magic spells such as Ice Barrage. ' Torag the Corrupted' Torag has the highest defence of any brother and it can be quite frustrating and long to fight him. It is therefore recommended to mage him with the highest level spell available to the player. Protection Prayer to Use: Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee Recommended method of killing: Mage, preferably Ancient Magic spells such as Ice Barrage. ' Verac' the Defiled Verac can be considered most dangerous brother because of his ability to hit through prayer and armour. Players use melee on him must be extremely wary because sometimes he can hit several times through prayer. Mages should also watch Verac carefully, because he can deal large amounts of damage through robes when he is unfrozen. It would also be effective to spend the player's special attacks on him, so he can be taken down quickly before he can do massive amounts of damage. Protection Prayer to Use: Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee Magic is recommended. ' Guthan the Infested' Guthan can be considered as the easiest melee brother. Guthan's special ablility is to randomly heal how much damage he has dealt to a player, however this can be completely negated by praying Protect from Melee or Deflect melee. His defence is lower than Torag and Dharok. He is also often the last brother that the player fights. Protection Prayer to Use: Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee Magic is recommended. Ahrim the Blighted Ahrim uses Magic and has fairly low defence against melee. He has low lifepoints, however, he hits EXTREMELY consistently through melee armour, so protection prayers are essential. He should not be a problem if the player uses the protection prayer. He can lower your str as that is his special effect. Protection Prayer to Use: Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic ' Karil' Karil is the weakest of all Barrows brothers. His attacks do not hit very often through armour, and he is very weak to melee. If the player has high defence and good armour, it is not even necessary to use protection prayers on him. Melee is recommended. Protection Prayer to Use: Protect from Range/Deflect Range The Rewards! Category:Guides